


Team Bonding

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fisting, Multi, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing Astoria into the fold might prove even more complicated than Ginny anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

~

"So, how the fuck are we going to do this?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh, shut it, Ang. You've been luring girls back to the Quidditch showers since the sixth year."

"Oi!" Angelina shouted, grabbing a pillow off the settee and chucking it at Ginny.

"That's what happened to me," Alicia said in mock solemnity before ducking another flying pillow.

Katie snorted. "Yeah, and you've been crazy for pussy ever since."

Alicia grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Katie. "Damn right. Now get over here and remind me why."

Ginny glanced at Astoria, who hadn't said anything yet. She was the Harpies' newest addition, and Ginny wasn't sure she was completely up to speed with the team's off-the-pitch activities. As it was, Ginny and the girls had never added a fifth to the mix before.

"Are you sure?" Ginny had asked when they'd discussed extending Astoria an invitation.

Angelina had shrugged, unable to hide her shit-eating grin. "Just think of it as team bonding." Ginny had laughed, ready to protest further, but then Alicia's mouth closed around one of her nipples, and Katie's fingers spread her open, and Ginny's reservations had quickly been forgotten.

Now, here they were, bare-arsed on the floor of Angelina's sitting room, and Astoria looked for all the world like she never even had sex, let alone with four other women.

Angelina caught Ginny's eye line and turned toward Astoria. "So. Princess. You getting in on the action, or are you just here to observe?"

All heads swiveled toward Astoria. She was sitting with both legs tucked underneath her, her spine rim-rod straight, one arm draped over her lap, obscuring the dark hair between her thighs. She was so fucking _proper_ it practically hurt to look at her. How the hell she had become a Quidditch player was beyond Ginny.

Astoria's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who asked how the fuck we're going to do this."

Alicia and Katie whooped, falling all over each other with laughter, but Ginny tried to keep a straight face for the sake of Angelina's temper. "All right, all right. Let's get serious for a moment. It's like a match, yeah? We've just got to get into position and the rest will work itself out."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Brilliant analogy, Gin."

"No, Ginny's right," Katie said, catching her breath. "Alicia and I are Chasers, so we'll be riding the flanks." She sidled up to Alicia, pressing the front of her body to Alicia's side before reaching up to grab one of Alicia's breasts. Even Ginny couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Ang is a Beater, so she'll be, you know, beating."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "That BDSM shit's your bag, Katie, not ours."

Ginny smirked. "Whatever you say, Al."

Alicia's cheeks filled with colour. "Yeah, yeah. So then what's the Quaffle?"

"Now _that_, I know," Angelina said, her eyes sliding to Astoria as she balled her hand into fist.

Katie hooted. "Now we're talking!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Astoria pull her hand from her lap and stretch her legs out in front of her. Astoria's eyes flickered to Ginny's and held for a moment before she turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I'm the Keeper, which means I protect the hoops."

Astoria's eyes twinkled as she slowly parted her thighs, legs sliding across the wooden floor until wide open. When she couldn't go any farther, she bent her knees, drawing them up and up and up until Ginny's pulse pounded. Apparently, Astoria wasn't so uptight, after all.

Ginny licked her lips. "Well, ladies. I'm the Seeker, as you all know, and I do believe I've spotted the Snitch." The others laughed at Ginny's bad joke, but she'd blocked them out; she was too focused on Astoria's soft-pink cunt, already a little slick, the in and out of her ribcage as Ginny looked her fill.

When Ginny glanced back up, Astoria's eyes were on her again, a small smile playing across her lips. It was almost a taunt. As though Astoria had guessed what Ginny thought of her and now relished having the upper hand. For her part, Ginny was more than willing to hand over any advantage. Her cunt was aching and she was ready to get things started. _Now_.

Ginny got on all fours and crawled toward Astoria, not stopping until she was right above her, arms caged around the bowl of Astoria's hips. Ginny inhaled deeply through her nose; she could already smell Astoria's excitement and the scent made her pussy throb. Astoria's eyes widened a little, but before she could say anything Ginny leaned forward and covered Astoria's mouth with her own.

Astoria opened up to her right away, and Ginny set to work. She licked at Astoria's teeth, the roof of her mouth, her tongue. The smooth underside of her lower lip. She took her time mapping the hidden places of Astoria's mouth, absently wondering if she knew the other girls' mouths half as well.

Ginny ground her hips down and Astoria strained to meet her, bodies pressing together until Ginny felt Astoria's heartbeat thundering against her own. "I'm going to fuck you." It was barely a whisper, mouthed against the smooth strands of Astoria's hair. Ginny waited to feel Astoria's nod against her shoulder before she slowly made her way down Astoria's body.

The rest of the room came rushing back, and Ginny could hear harsh pants from somewhere behind her, the slide of skin on skin. But then she kneeled between Astoria's thighs and the room disappeared again. She braced one hand on Astoria's hip and slid a finger inside of her.

Ginny's finger slipped easily in and out of Astoria's cunt. She quickly added a second finger and then a third, watching as Astoria's eyes fluttered shut, her lips puckered around a small _oh_ of pleasure. Ginny had to strain to hear it and she immediately wanted more. She loved the small shivers that ran across Astoria's stomach, the shake of Astoria's shoulders every time Ginny thrust her fingers deep, but she needed to make Astoria scream. Astoria was the uninitiated one, yes, but Ginny still had to prove herself.

Ginny took her time, fucking Astoria slow and deep, ignoring the plea of Astoria's hips tilting to meet each push of Ginny's hand. She bent her head and licked at the hollow of Astoria's hip, pulling the thin skin between her teeth and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Astoria tasted clean and Ginny regretted the decision to shower after practise. She wanted to taste the salty sweat of Quidditch on Astoria's skin.

Something hit the outside of Ginny's knee and she looked up as Katie and Alicia stretched out on either side of Astoria, their cheeks flushed from whatever had been happening while Ginny wasn't paying attention.

Katie leaned over and wrapped her lips around Astoria's nipple as Alicia trailed her fingers up and down Astoria's soft, smooth stomach, biting and kissing along her collarbone. Ginny watched them for a moment, curiously hoping Katie and Alicia would leave Astoria's mouth untouched, until Ginny felt fingers pushing inside her, and then a hot mouth pressed against her clit, distracting her from the three women in front of her. She'd know that mouth anywhere, and Ginny closed her eyes and slowed her fingers inside Astoria as Angelina twisted and licked exactly the way Ginny liked. "Ang, _fuck_."

Ginny didn't want to lose her focus – she still needed to hear Astoria scream. She allowed herself another minute to enjoy Angelina's mouth and fingers before she forced her attention back to Astoria, reaching for the bottle of lube Katie and Alicia had dropped earlier. She flipped the cap open with her teeth and poured the cool liquid into her palm, pushing her fingers in and out of Astoria until Ginny could ease a fourth finger inside of her.

Ginny glimpsed over to where Alicia was straddling Katie's lap off to Astoria's left, and she let herself tune back in to Angelina's tongue pushing inside of her as she watched Alicia riding Katie's hand. She could feel Angelina panting against her cunt, and Ginny knew from experience Angelina was spread open behind her, rubbing her clit as she fucked Ginny with her mouth. For a second, Ginny almost wanted to laugh at how fucking predictable Angelina was, even during an orgy.

Pushing her hips back, Ginny ground hard against Angelina's face to try to get some friction against her clit, moaning as Angelina's tongue drove deeper inside her. In front of her, Astoria squirmed, her pussy squeezing around Ginny's fingers. "_Please_."

Ginny smiled and reached again for the bottle of lube. She poured some more onto the outside of her hand, spreading it around Astoria's cunt. She started to work Astoria open again, tucking her thumb tighter against her palm and easing her fingers inside until Astoria was stretched around the widest part of her hand.

Astoria's breath came in quick, harsh bursts, and Ginny sat back onto her heels, abandoning Angelina's mouth in order to focus. Then Katie, Alicia and Angelina gathered around, and the three of them tweaked Astoria's nipples and rubbed her belly and breasts, sweat-slick and trembling, as Astoria worked to take in Ginny's entire fist.

Ginny drizzled a little more lube onto her wrist and the heel of her hand before tossing the bottle away. She moved her thumb in tight, fast circles against Astoria's clit as her hand slipped all the way inside. Ginny kept perfectly still as Astoria adjusted to the feel of her fist inside of her, and Katie, Alicia and Angelina continued to kiss and lick all over her body to help her relax. Finally, Astoria opened her eyes and gave Ginny a dazed smile and a little nod.

Ginny kissed the top of Astoria's knee before she started to move her fingers inside, changing speed and position according to Astoria's moans and gasps, the way Astoria's fingernails bit into her thighs whenever Ginny hit the right spot. Ginny studied Astoria's face, too, the beads of sweat running along her hairline and gathering in the hollows of her neck. She couldn't imagine anything sexier than making a woman come apart like this.

Astoria's legs tightened around Ginny's waist as her body clamped down on Ginny's fist, the heels of her feet raking against Ginny's lower back as she threw her head back and cried out. Pressure continued to surround Ginny's fist, getting tighter and tighter with Astoria's cries, and Ginny bit her lip in triumph. She had wanted to make Astoria scream, and the feeling was even better than she had imagined.

Astoria collapsed back onto the floor a moment later, still panting hard, her hair damp and sticking to her face. She brought one hand to her forehead to wipe away some of the sweat before she lifted her head to look at Ginny. "_Fuck_."

Ginny smiled, leaning down to kiss the soft curve of Astoria's stomach. She glanced at Katie, Alicia and Angelina, who were all beaming at Astoria with something akin to pride, before she turned back to Astoria. "Welcome to the team."

~


End file.
